femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanako Tsutsutori (Blood-C)
Kanako Tsutsutori is the homeroom teacher of Saya's class and a former researcher as well as a participant of the Experiment in the animation Blood-C. Appearance Kanako is a beautiful pale white-skinned woman with long honey blond curly hair and murky green eyes. She wears a long white coat with a green camisole top underneath and a short black skirt with black high heeled shoes. A necklace hangs around her neck and she wears rose colored lipstick. In the last three episode, she wears an altered colored version of her outfit with her lab coat replaced with a mini jacket. She wears a pair of purple panties, which are exposed during her death. Personality Kanako was initially shown to be a laid back and easy-going woman. She is stern toward students who misbehave, but otherwise seems to have fun with her class, especially Saya Kisaragi, whom she is affectionate towards. She also seems to know too much about the Elder Bairns. In fact, it is later revealed that she is an immoral researcher who would do anything to get what she wants. She was shown to be frustrated with the experiment, as her deadline to publish her research draws closer, and hates Fumito Nanahara for prolonging it. She is callous and manipulative, recruiting Nene Motoe, Nono Motoe and Shinichirou Tokizane in helping her restore Saya's memories with false promises and admitting that she doesn't care what happens to them. Her obsession with Saya is far more twisted than initially appeared; Kanako sees Saya as a research subject and after, revealing her true nature, begins psychologically torturing Saya with the truth, all while touching her in a sexually depraved manner. Plot Kanako is first seen when the bell rings for homeroom after Saya Kisaragi came to class. She said that they should watch the rest of Saya and the other's routine after lunch, also stating that you need a straight man and a funny man causing the class to laugh. Then Shinichirou Tokizane comes to class, saying sorry for coming late but Kanako says that he doesn't really mean it. After he takes his seat, Kanako says that it was time to call attendance and called Saya when she said 'yes' Kanako said that she was just joking making the class laugh again. She is next seen coming to class and at that same time, Tokizane also came to class. She tells him that he just barely made it and he apologizes. She says that his apologies just get him into more trouble. The next day she is seen giving Saya punishment for coming to school late. Saya asks her if it was okay for her punishment to be helping with packing away the things from the chemistry lab but Kanako said that the school was easygoing so she had to be too. Saya then asks her ever since she's been a teacher has she been teaching at this school and Kanako replies with a yes. Saya then asks her if she ever did anything before becoming a teacher and Kanako says that she was a researcher before stating it was different from the chemistry she's doing now. Saya then asks her why she quit and she replied that there are certain things that you could only find out when you become a teacher Kanako then asks Saya what she thought about school and she said it was fun, but then said that her father told her that she lacks a great deal of something called common sense and .asks if she causes problems for anyone else. Kanako quickly says that it wasn't possible because everyone liked her, then lifts Saya's chin up and saying "I like you too," causing Saya to blush. She then backs away, telling Saya that if anything bothers her to come and tell her, leaving Saya stunned at what just happened. The next when Saya comes to class late the next morning. Saya apologizes, but Kanako said that she'll let it slide because she wasn't done yet. She then looks out the window saying it's a nice day out and nothing's happening, leaving Saya shocked at what she just heard. Kanako continues, saying that she thinks it would be a nice peaceful day, leaving the class in total silence. Between Episodes 10 and 11, she comes to the Guimauve cafe, asking Saya to view the books in the temple's archives, which Saya reluctantly does without Tadayoshi's presence. When they arrive, Kanako reveals her true nature, claiming that it's time to end the farce and showing Saya that all the books in the archive are fake. Nono and Nene show themselves to be alive, and as Saya suffers a mental breakdown, Kanako tortures her with the truth about her past, all while feeling all over Saya in a sexual manner. Tokizane then appears with a vial of Elder Bairn blood, and under Kanako's orders, makes Saya drink it which triggers her true memories. Kanako explains that she joined the experiment for the chance to see Saya and the Shrovetide, but is frustrated with it all since Fumito repeatedly alters Saya's memories. The Cerberus Elder Bairn destroys the archives and Kanako and the others try to escape, only to be stopped by Yuka, Itsuki, and Fumito. During the confrontation, Kanako reveals that she tried to end the experiment to publish her research on Saya and the Elder Bairns, since she is running out of time to do so. In the last episode, Fumito orders the Cerberus to kill Kanako for her treachery, but she is saved by Saya who then slays the beast. Narrowly escaping with her life, a hysterical Kanako runs from Saya and enters the temple while begging Tadayoshi for help. However, he reveals himself to be an Elder Bairn and bites her down on Kanako's neck, drinking her blood before ultimately decapitating her. Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Lab Coat Category:Teacher Category:Demise: Decapitated Category:Man Kills Villainess